This invention relates to a self-propelled implement carrier and, particularly, to such a carrier for mounting any one of a plurality of agricultural implements of varying functions on a common main frame having a power plant or drive means.
One type of implement carrier of the character described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,194 to Stott et al, dated Feb. 4, 1969. The Stott patent discloses a self-propelled power plant assembly which mounts a power plant or drive means at one side of a longitudinal axis of the implement carrier. The assembly has a front driven axle and a rear steering axle, the wheels on the driven axle having a substantially wider wheel base than the wheels on the steering axle. An operator's cab is located on the assembly at the same side of the longitudinal axis as the power plant. A free area thereby is located along the longitudinal axis, at one side of the power plant and the operator's cab, for mounting various agricultural implements.
Self-propelled power plant assemblies as shown in the Stott patent have stability problems due, in part, to the combination of the different wheel bases and the side location of the operator's cab. Such implement carriers also create problems with uneven soil compaction.
There is a need to provide a more stable and balanced implement carrier of the character described, and this invention is directed to satisfying that need and solving the aforesaid problems.